loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bog King
The Bog King is the love interest of Marianne and the anti-hero of the 2015 film Strange Magic. He was originally villainous and captured Marianne's sister Dawn so he would be given a love potion which his prisoner The Sugar Plum Fairy made. However when capturing Dawn, some of the potion sprays in her face, causing her to fall in love with The Bog King. Annoyed at this, The King tells The Sugar Plum Fairy to create an antidote,she refuses because he's emprisoned her for so long and Dawn's singing bothers the goblins. During all of this, his mother tries to set him up with various goblin women. Marianne, Dawn's older sister, breaks into the Dark Forest castle and engages in combat with The Bog King. The Bog King sees her as a worthy opponent and the two begin to flirt while fighting. The declare a truce, since neither can defeat the other, so The Bog King takes her to the Sugar Plum Fairy. Plum teases the two by holding back information. While they wait, The Bog King's mother brings them to a romantic dinner she set up, after sensing chemistry between them. Marianne and the Bog King bond over destroying the decorations and declaring their hate for romance. After Marianne pleads with her, and the Bog King says he'll release her, Plum tells him that the only thing stronger than the potion is true love. This is revealed in the story telling of how the Bog King tried to use the potion when he was young, and it failed. The King's humiliation is revealed and Marianne sympathizes with him by revealing her own past broken heart. The Bog King along with Marianne go on a romantic flight, to the song "Strange Magic". They fall in love but The Bog King sees an army of Marianne's fellow fairies (who had come to rescue Dawn and give The King the love potion) and thinks that Marianne set him up. He knocks her into a spider web and returns home. When The Bog King gets home to his castle, he finds Marianne's ex-fiancé Roland there with the potion and refuses to give it to the King until he returns Marianne and Dawn, resulting in a fight between the two. Roland disarms the King and prepares to kill him, but Dawn jumps in front of the Bog King. Marianne arrives and helps the King fight Roland who orders his henchmen to destroy the castle's foundations. Everyone except the King and Dawn escape, but the King throws Dawn to Marianne and holds up the crumbling door for them to escape, resulting in his appearent death. As Marianne and Dawn mourn the King's death, he emerges from the ruins of the castle. Marianne is overjoyed to see him but before they speak Roland jumps between them and sprays her with the love potion. the King is about to act but Plum holds him back, saying to be patient. Marianne sings that she loves Roland and cuddles up to him right before punching him into an abyss. She and the King share an shy, awkward moment about seeing one another again. Dawn hops between them and says it'll never work out between she and the King, for she has found her true love in her elf friend Sunny. She, and the other goblins, fairies and elves, encourage the two to share their feelings. The King fearfully starts to sing "Can't Help Falling in Love" when Marainne gently interrupts him with the song "Wild Thang". They sing together, fly above everyone, including Marianne's father (who covers his eyes in disgust) and share a kiss. He is voiced by Alan Cumming. External Links *Bog King - Villains Wiki *Bog King - Heroes Wiki Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Male Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Royalty